Broken Rose
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: You where born a mage, you'll die a mage and only your flees will morn you. That is what the templars always tell you at least. Alistar/ Female Mage love story.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, that is what it felt like around her, complete and utter darkness wrapping around her like a ice cold blanket that was slowly stealing away all the light and warmth in the

world. From her cheek fell a single tear upon the crimson rose she clutched tight in her pale hands.

In a start she jolted up from her bed, hitting her head on the bed above her, "Ow……..ug." she rubbed her pounding head and sighed, "Just another crazy dream huh………what is with

that rose." lately she had been having strange dreams, of the templar who was kind to her when she was young, of her mother crying for her daughter leaving her, and images of

people she did not even known, one another templar it appeared just what she needed. Jowan poked his head down from his bed and looked concern, "Siffreya did you have another

one of those dreams? That's the third time this week."

Siffreya gave him a shut up look "Yes Jowan ……and thanks to your stupid bed I have a … is that a bump?" she walked over to the mirror in the bathroom, "Ow……" Jowan still following

her.

"Why not tell that old Wynn about your dreams maybe there something special you know like how an Andraste had them." He seemed very excited about that for some reason and

insisted on rattling on incessantly.

Siffreya grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her level "Shut up Jowan or so help me I'll turn you into mage ash." That shut him up, "It's not like I'm scared to tell her it's

only I …what if they make me a tranquil, or worse…sides its only a dream. And I'm not that next Andraste okay! I'm a mage I was born a mage I'll die a mage and only my flees will morn

me." she said splashing her face with cold water.

"Well a person can hope I mean what if one day we where to escape this life in the circle find love and……" she splashed him with a cold blast of ice water.

"Quit your dreaming and wake up Jowan, come on its our turn for the lessons." She never dreamed of love, or hope she had long since hardened her heart to such fleeting emotional

attachments after watching her father died to save her.

"Surely you haven't given up on love have you Siffi, what you don't want some dashing princely characters like in the old stories to come and sweep you off your feet with a single red

rose. Oooh and then the brave knight must sacrifice himself for the fair maiden by slaying the foul dragon right." Jowan was being over the top in his arm movements and telling of the

tail on purpose to tease her.

She hit him with her pillow "I told you I don't believe in that sort of crap, and don't call me Siffi!" She then looked down at her pillow as she fluffed it, "Sides if you ask me anyone who

sacrifices themselves like for the person they really love is doing it not to save the one the love but to really save themselves the grief of being left behind." her eyes showed the sides

of one who had been hurt. "Enough of this crap come on lets go."

Despite how hard she had made her heart she never thought that it would be something like a blight that would both bring her together with a man she would not only fall in love with

but he would make her finally realize why her father sacrificed himself like he did all those years ago. As she looked back toward the gates of Denerim to gaze last time upon Alistair's

face as he gave orders to the men to defend themselves, she smiled as she ran off towards the tower.

A fierce roar bellowed out of the old god as it clutched its talons deep into the stones issuing a challenge to any who dare come. "There you are, now its time we end this once and for

all." She ran at full speed breaking from her group toward the beast. "I do this for you, so that you might find love again in a world I will bring into creation!" she leapt into the air as

high as she could and slammed her sword deep into the skull of the once old god. And as she felt the darkness crashing in crushing her body as she landed backwards onto the cold

stone bridge below, the warm blood touching her cooling skin. As the light slowly began to fade around her one last face, his face appeared above her. She could no longer hear his

voice it was like a faint echo to her now but his touch she could still feel the warmth of his skin and his tears upon her face. And one last thing what was it, she could not remember now

it was faint and soft as it laid there in her hand. It was the broken petals of the rose he gave her long ago, scattered now across her body as she lay still upon the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a place that we all return to when we die, a place that is not foreign to us for those who remember it. A place where dreams are born and spirits wonder the plains along side

demons for this is the Fade.

"_Pain why do I still feel pain? I'm dead aren't I? So why do I still feel so much pain." She thought as she lay there, her eyes shut tight. She thought that she was dead that she had perished _

_along with the arch demon when I she dealt the final blow. She knew this wasn't the fade she knew all to well what that was like so what was this? _

Slowly she opened her eyes to a dimly lit room who's only light was that of a dieing embers of the fireplace. At the foot of her bed resting his large head and paws on her feet was her

faithful companion who had never left her side for a moment since they had their fateful encounter at Ostagar. She smiled as he looked up at her and barked happily. She shushed him

"quite now." she looked over and noticed Alistair fast asleep in an armchair he didn't have his armor on and his head was cocked back as he snored. He looked so cute when he slept.

"Asgard have you been good boy like I asked." She smiled sweetly and petted his big head. "…so since dogs cant dream like we do I take it I'm not dead?" She looked at her body, it

had been wrapped up and her chest hurt like holy fire. She tired to get up to look around the room, she noticed the fire was dieing. The embers reminded her of the eve before battle

when Morrigan had proposed to her an offer, a loop to her hole as it where so that she and Alistair could both live. Although to most it would be considered a deal with the devil, she

knew Morrigan had not meant it that way. Her words before she departed where that of sincerity when she wished the two of them luck. She had not talk to Alistair about that night in

fact until just now she was not even sure if he had excepted the offer.

Just then she felt two strong arms swoop behind her and holding her close to his body, "You know you need to be careful swooping bad." She turned her head only to receive a sneak

attack kiss from Alistair.

"I heard that's only the case if it deals with barbarians. Your not one I hope." she said smirking as she lost her strength in her legs and fell into his arms blushing a little at the fact his

strong arms where holding her up. "I hope this isn't a dream Alistair, because then I would have to wake up sometime."

Alistair smiled and lifted her off her feet, carrying her gently over to the bed to lie her down. He placed his had on her cheek and stroked it softly. "Well I could always just start pinching

you to see if it is…."

Before he could finish he could finish she leaned forward and kissed him soft and deep. He was a little surprised but only for a moment before embracing her and holding her close to his

body. It was then that she just realized that she wasn't wearing any except for the bandages wrapped around her chest, her face lit up bright red when she heard Wynn's often kind

voice say in frustration.

"Alistair can you not control yourself for a moment, her wounds are not yet healed." she gave him a whap with her staff to shoo him off of Siffreya. Alistair looked

like a hurt puppy "Hey she kissed me first." as he got off her bed and walked over to the fire to stoke it. "You didn't have to hit me." he grumbled rubbing his head.

Wynn rolled her eyes and smirked "Now my dear it's good to see you up. I was starting to worry." Wynn began to examine her wounds. "You healing nicely but I wouldn't suggest any

exhausting activities." she chuckled "I'll leave you to rest, Alistair you should too."

"But I would like him to stay." Siffreya tried to sit up more, Wynn seemed to sigh but nodded before she left.

Alistair waited until Wynn had left before dashing back over to her side he smiled at Wynn's joke, "Drat, well I'm sorry my dear but looks like you'll just have to look no touchy."

She placed her hands up to her face to cover up her laughter and a little blushing. "I will try my love but I must admit it will be a very hard temptation." Alistair tried to crawl into bed

next to her but her dog gave a low growl. "Asgard get up, make some room for Alistair." whimpering he sulked off the bed to make room.

Alistair snuggled in close and they both drifted off to sleep together, and Asgard snuck back into the bed and flopped right on top of Alistair who made an adorable "Help me" squeal.

_

* * *

_

_WAHAHA you though it would be sad, but I made it happy. ^_^  
_


End file.
